This relates to dollies, specifically a dolly that supports a type of keyboard stand commonly referred to in the music and entertainment business as an “X stand”. A production item that may be used in the music and entertainment business is commonly referred to as a musical staging backline item. An “X stand” type keyboard stand is a musical staging backline item. The dolly I will be discussing below is an adjustable dolly structure designed to add mobility to a single or double tiered X stand type keyboard stand or other types of musical staging backline loads or accessories or a combination thereof. Musical Staging is the part of the Music Business that involves many key dynamics of moving and placing of the physical items being used at any given time on a stage or any related setting that utilizes musical gear. Being a long time veteran and production manager in the Music and Entertainment Business, it has become very clear that there is much room for improvements and development of gear throughout the Music Industry. This can become a very important component as it is often directly related to the bottom line or overall cost of doing business on a production that depends on handling, moving, and or repositioning of larger musical related items. I have been involved in many productions where many larger items such as complete keyboard setups, guitar amps, bass amps, etc, were needed to be moved quickly and repositioned on or off a stage or elsewhere. It became obvious that lack of mobility and other factors can easily cause problems, slow things down, or otherwise cause problematic issues to those involved.
The need for this kind of dolly becomes very obvious when we think about a major television award show such as “The Grammy Award Show” where producers have, for example, two hours real time to put many acts on and off a stage quickly. This could easily be a situation where producers need to move, for example, seven large live bands and eight smaller DJ-Front man type acts on and off a stage in real time for a national television show. This kind of show costs many thousands of dollars per minute to produce and we can now see where it becomes very important to execute a high paced choreography and ballet of moving around many major pieces of musical related items quickly and safely. This is why my new dolly design would be a benefit to producers, musicians, technicians, and others throughout the music and entertainment business. There are many potential new benefits for the musician user of this dolly design and backline setup including a user having a new freedom of mobility over previously used stationary backline setups, and potentially inspiring more creativity and new ideas on how to utilize a mobile keyboard setup or other appropriate backline setup or load. There is a constant need to keep up with developments in technology within the music and entertainment industry. This is why I have designed this new keyboard dolly. This dolly structure is specifically designed to improve many aspects of working with a single or double tiered X stand type keyboard stand or other loads including other types of musical staging backline with or without accessories. This dolly will decrease the amount of time and effort involved when moving a keyboard setup or other load that utilizes this musical staging backline and dolly combination. Situations as mentioned above make it very apparent why this new dolly design is needed for keyboard players, various types of musicians, producers, technicians, and other users that may utilize the single or double tiered X stand type keyboard stand or other loads including other types of musical staging backline with or without accessories.
Both U.S. Pat. No. D289,952 to Rokkomann (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. D4,763,865 to Danner (1988) show a keyboard stand representing what is commonly referred to as an “X stand” type keyboard stand throughout the music industry. This type of keyboard stand has been very popular since it was introduced to the market over twenty years ago. This keyboard stand, even though very popular, has limitations. One major limitation of the X stand is once this type of keyboard stand is loaded with keyboards or other accessories—it has to stay where it is. The keyboard stand and setup cannot be moved easily. If a move is required it would most likely involve disassembling the keyboard setup significantly to facilitate the move. To move this complicated setup once it has been put together can be very problematic and time consuming. It could easily involve un-patching many cables and removing the keyboard items to make the move possible. This new dolly is designed to eliminate this kind of hassle and add a new means of mobility to the average single or double tiered X stand type keyboard stand or other loads including other types of musical staging backline with or without accessories. Making this kind of keyboard stand or other backline item a mobile item adds new functionality, style, mode of operation, and other potential positive benefits to the keyboard stand's or other backline item's usefulness. The dolly structure is designed to handle many brands and designs of the popular X stand series of keyboard stands, but can also easily accommodate other types of musical staging backline items, and other loads. This popular type of keyboard stand is currently sold by companies such as Proline—Thousand Oaks, Calif.—www.prolinestands.com, and On-Stage Stands—Berlin, Conn.—www.onstagestands.com and many others. The X stand type of keyboard stand and many other backline items are used every day in situations that can easily benefit from using this new dolly design. This new dolly design will spur new ideas for the user helping them use their complete keyboard setup or other type backline setup more creatively.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no dolly structure formerly developed provides a unique platform to securely attach and carry a loaded single or double tiered X stand type keyboard stand or other loads including other types of musical staging backline with or without accessories, and thus provide quick and easy maneuverability for the user and the complete desired musical staging backline setup.